Son of the Wild
by Pyromaniac2
Summary: This is a new twist on the Naruto Percy crossover. Naruto the son of the god you would never expect. Read. Pairings NarutoXThalia
1. My Principle gets put on ice

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Naruto, sadly**

**Nyeh **

Percy's POV

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The hunters came and shot at the manticore that then complained about some law or something. After that he lunged at Annabeth. I couldn't move and only watched in despair as he moved towards her. He made contact with her and managed to make her fall. After that he froze. Literally he was frozen in a layer of ice. There was a trail of ice coming from the forest. I looked to see a pair of icy blue eyes staring out at us. I was so surprised I almost forgot Annabeth had just fallen off the edge.

The figure walked out into the open so I could see him clearly. He was a little taller than me wearing a sleeveless icy blue colored hoodie with cargo pants, combat boots and what looked to be a fuzzy belt. What looked to be a small knife with three-prongs was strapped to his side. I couldn't see his face because the hood was up. He was breathing kind of heavily. "Note to self- trying to use ice is a bad idea," I heard him mutter. As he approached the hunters raised their bows except Artemis who just told them to lower their bows as she walked towards him. They stopped in front of each other. "Take of that hood," Artemis commanded.

The man complied and we could finally see his face. He had shaggy spiky blond hair and icy blue eyes. Strangely he had three long marks on each of his cheeks, which looked like whiskers. I looked at, Grover, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca's reaction to him. Thalia just stared with a blush and so did Bianca before she realized what happened. Nico looked at him like he was a rock star and Grover got a glazed look. "Wait one second what is going on here!" Bianca shouted, "First our principle tries to kill us and turns into some monster, then these hunter girls show up, then that guy freezes our principle solid,"

Guy's POV

While those demi-gods were explaining to the other demi-gods about camp half blood the goddess of the moon in front of me was staring me down. She made a gesture with her ands for me to come closer. I bent down to listen. She then smacked me right in the face. It shocked about everyone. "You baka!" she yelled "We have been looking everywhere for you after you just disappeared and now you just choose to appear. Where the hell were you?!" she ranted shocking the hell out of everyone.

The hunters were shocked their goddess was ranting over some man. I rubbed my face as I stood up. "Look I needed a freaking break get over it," I gruffly put. "Show lady Artemis some respect man!" Zoe spat the word man out like it was poison. I just ignored her. I started to walk to the forest when Artemis grabbed me by my "belt". I froze faster than the manticore did as she tugged on it revealing it to be a tail. "Uh uh I'm not going to get chewed out by Zeus because you're being a stubborn bastard," Artemis said. "I have some business to take care of so you stay here and if you try to run I will hunt you down and mount you on the wall," she said. To make a point she took out her hunting knife.

"Fine fine but I'm not telling you crap," the I said leveling a glare at her. I observed everyone. The hunters set up camp while one demi-god had to be stopped from jumping off the edge. As Artemis left muttering about how I am just like my father. The demi-gods approached when she left. "Who are you?" asked Percy. I just flicked my tail. "Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you," I replied. "How do you know Artemis?" Asked Thalia. "I met her one time," I replied simply. "No I mean-" she began before I silenced her "Like I told Artemis I am not explaining anything so you shouldn't ask," Thalia huffed and walked away the others soon following. I waited and waited and waited. After an eternity Nico or whatever he was called walked over to me. He looked pissed. Ignoring everything he plopped himself down right beside me. "What's got you so mad?" I asked generally curious.

"Artemis took my sister," was his reply as he brooded. "Aw she became a hunter of Artemis," I realized. "They say it is an honor to join her," I began. Nico's mood soured even more. "But I think that it is total bullshit," Nico looked at me so fast I was afraid he got whiplash. "I mean who wants to remain a teenager forever and never date or just relax, I mean have you seen how uptight they are? Plus there all like 'Men are evil' and crap. They have a mortal version of the hunters you know it's called feminists," I went into a lengthy explanation on how being a hunter of Artemis was a pain in the ass. This brightened Nico's mood greatly. I looked to see the sun rising and everyone walking to it. Nico and I followed. "Don't look until he parks," I heard Artemis say as things got brighter.

NO ONES POV

When the light died down what appeared to be a kick ass car was parked in front of everyone. Apollo step out of said car grinning like a loon. "Baby sister, you never call, you never right, how are you?" Apollo asked. Artemis gritted her teeth. "First I'm not your baby sister and second I need transport for my hunters, some of Chiron's campers and him," She said and pointing to where Naruto was. Everyone looked around for the blond till they saw he was up a tree glaring at Apollo. "Dam it Apollo what the hell have I said about the heat of the stupid car," Naruto yelled. Apollo grinned. "I feel a Haiku coming on," The hunters groaned. "Naruto is back, Artemis pleads for my help, I am so cool," He rhymed. "Last part was only four," Naruto grunted appearing out of nowhere. "How about I am so big headed," Artemis supplied. "No that's six. Wait I am so awesome that's fits," Apollo looked proud. "Can you get us to camp or not?" Naruto asked irratibly. The heat was really starting to get to him.

"Fine Fine, I really hate to switch out of sports car mode, but if i have to," Apollo transformed the awesome car into a bus. "All aboard," he called. Everyone started to pile on. "Let me help you with that sweetheart," Apollo smiled trying to help Zoe with her bag. Zoe scowled at his attempt to help. Artemis gripped Apollo by his ear. "Listen well Apollo you do not flirt with my hunters, you do not call them sweetheart, and you do not let Naruto out of your sight. I know he won't think twice about jumping. Apollo nodded rubbing his ear, trying to sooth the pain.

Once everyone was on bored they were ready to go. "Alright who wants to drive?" He asked. "Me!" Nico excitedly said. "To young," Apollo look towards Grover. "To hairy," He looked at Naruto. "I don't very much like you," Finally he looked at Thalia and smiled brightly. "Daughter of Zeus perfect," Apollo said. "Um sorry know and nothing you can say will change my mind," Thalia firmly said. 10 minutes later she was driving and crashing the sun into the lake at camp half blood. Naruto was almost going into a coma from all the intense heat.

When they got out of the bus Grover escorted the hunters to there cabin as the rest went to the big house. "So was the mission a success," Chiron greeted as they approached. "Well sort a we lost one but gained another in a way," Percy said. Chiron looked to Nico then Naruto. "Ah Naruto its been a while since I've seen you?" Chiron smiled at the demigod. "Yah 10 years really changes you doesn't it," Naruto lazily waved. Chiron then noticed something. "Where's Annabeth?" He asked only to receive pained looks in return. "Oh I see," Was all Chiron could say. Thalia then realized something "Wait Chiron you know this idiot?" Thalia asked. Naruto scowled. "Coming from the girl who crashed the sun I'll take that as a compliment," Naruto and Thalia were nose-to-nose looking like they wanted to strangle each other. "You wanna go ice cube," "Bring it needle face," Chiron sighed. "Aw young love," Thalia and Naruto mechanically looked at Chiron. "Your lucky I don't hit guys in wheel chairs," Naruto growled.

Dionysius cleared his throat. "As much fun as it is to watch you two go at it I believe we have a new camper," Just then Grover walked in with a slap mark on his face right next to the Gai like grin on his face. "The hunters are all moved in," He announced. "Yes well Grover could you please take Nico to see the orientation film?" Chiron asked. "Is it G or PG because Bianca says-," Nico began before Naruto cut him off. "Kid you are your own man now so you can watch whatever you want," Naruto told him. Nico gave him a smile and walked off with Grover.

"So Naruto will you be staying in your usual place?" Dionysius asked looking at his hand. "Wait who is this guy exactly?" Percy asked. "Well I am complicated and leave it at that," Naruto said before a bear paw print appeared above him. Thalia gasped in shock. Percy looked confused. "So what does that mean?" Percy asked. Chiron decided to clarify "This is Naruto son of Pan," Percy looked just as shocked as the others. Naruto scowled at the ground. "Of all the times you could have done that old man, You better watch your back," Naruto yelled at the floor.

**Hope you liked this chapter!  
****I promise they will get longer as they continue!**


	2. A Monkey gives me a lesson on Pan

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**SCREW DISCLAIMERS **

**TACOS!**

Naruto sighed for what he thought to be the millionth time. Was he the only demi-god with jackass parent because if so he wanted to find what the hell he did to deserve this. After it being known that he was Pan's kid everyone had just stared at him with the exception of Mr. D and Chiron. "Will you stop your damn staring already?" Naruto exploded. That brought everyone back to reality. "Wait this guy is the son of _Pan_ the god of the wild?" Percy asked in disbelief. "That supposed to mean something pool boy?" Naruto growled his tail unfurling from around his waist.

"No No No," Percy said waving his hands in front of himself. "I thought the Satyrs were like Pan's kid in a way," he asked. "No there children of Nature," Naruto explained, "My dad was just used as a model in a way you know for being the god of nature and all that," "So what are you?" Thalia bluntly asked which made Chiron and Mr. D wince. "A demi-god just like you guys," Naruto said. "And the tail?" Thalia asked. "Well Pan is like goat from the waste down so he can use the regular way to get demi-god children so he like Athena found a different way," Naruto explained, "Since he is the god of Nature he gets something from Nature such as an animal or a plant. Then he uses that as a base and asks Hades for a soul," "Wait lets back this up your dad asks Hades for souls? Wouldn't mean that you-," Percy began. "Already died ya I did, but Dad only gets souls that were good and not totally twisted like some peoples souls are,"

Chiron cleared his throat, "If we could get back to the before conversation," Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry got off track. Now as I was saying Dad using Nature stuff for base, gets soul and then children of Pan are born," "So what you're prince of the forest?" Thalia mocked. "Pf fuck no that's my brother I am… the monkey king," Naruto announced. Everyone deadpanned at what he just said. Naruto gained a slight pained expression thinking over what he just said. "Well no way to make that sound cool," "Wasn't the Monkey King like a fire spirit or something?" Percy asked. "Your point," Naruto asked. "You use ice," Percy pointed out. "Shut up just shut up,"

"So monkey boy you get any cool gifts like us," Thalia asked. "Like what?" "Well I got my shield, Water boy gots his sword and Annabeth has well had her hat so what do you have,"Seems like Annabeth was still kind of a sore subject. Naruto reached dramatically into his pocket and pullet out…. gloves. Don't get me wrong they were nice gloves but gloves. The gloves were a dark blue with gold trim. On the back of them was a cartoonish monkey head. "That's it," Percy deadpanned. Naruto glared, "They do different shit than keep my hands warm pen boy wanna a demonstration?" Mr. D interrupted this male pissing contest before it started. "You know Naruto's powers aren't to indoor friendly so lets not activate them please," Thalia had a contemplating look on her face as she reviewed there entire conversation before she realized something. "There are more children of Pan?" she said aloud making everyone turn to her.

She blushed under all the gazes before they realized what she just said and looked to Naruto. "Ya there are 9 including me why?" "Well I mean even if that's a few there should at least be a sighting or two of any of you," Thalia said. Naruto out of nowhere pulled out a white screen and projector. "Well sit down because its time for a lesson on the children of pan," A picture of Naruto appeared on the screen. "This is me. Full name Naruto Uzumaki, sex male, base monkey, age 16, element ice, weakness extreme heat, Title Monkey King, weapon of choice magic gloves and occupation classified," Naruto said. Next the picture switched to a red headed individual. He had a slightly on the pale side skin tone with green eyes. Strangely he had black rings around his eyes. His clothing was pretty normal in comparison to himself. He had a sleeveless brown shirt with blue jeans and black and white checkered vans shoes. Around his wrists were black wristbands with spikes going around them. "Full name Sabaku no Gaara, sex male, base raccoon, age classified, element sand, weakness moisture, Title Demon of the Desert, weapon of choice magic wristbands, occupation wanderer," Naruto explained. Before he could move on to the next picture Thalia interrupted him. "What is some of this stuff I mean element, occupation and Title? What does any of that mean?" Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath in. "You know how you and the water cooler over hear can use lightning and water to an extent?" Thalia nodded while Percy protested on being called a water cooler. "Well you get those from your parents because there linked with those elements and Pan well he is the god of Nature and every element no matter how obscure is apart of nature. So us children of Pan get a roulette on what element we can control. As you saw with the manticore I have a control over ice and my brother can control sand. As for occupation well we each have a job to do. Gaara is a wanderer who helps out demigods he finds while he well wanders. My job is classified for various reasons for which I can't tell," Naruto explained.

"He doesn't have one yet," Mr. D said while summoning himself a coke. Naruto blushed as the others laughed. "Shut up I am the youngest of us so I don't have to find one until I'm like 100, 200 max," Naruto yelled. "What do you mean 100 or 200 max?" Thalia asked. "Well as a child of Pan we are in tune with nature so that ups our life span," Naruto explained. Before anyone could speak Naruto as quick as he pulled them out put the white screen and projector back. Everyone looked at him funny before Nico and Grover came running back. Well Nico came running back Grover followed at a leisurely pace. "You're a centaur!" Nico exclaimed pointing at Chiron. "And you're the wine dude!" He said pointing at Mr. D. Naruto burst out laughing at that comment.

Mr. D raised an eyebrow at that. "Wine dude?" he questioned. Chiron cleared his throat. "Do you have a cold or something cause that's like the fifth time you've done that?" Naruto asked balancing on his tail. Chiron looked a little annoyed but ignored the comment. "Percy, Thalia and Naruto why don't you go spread word about the capture the flag game this Friday vs the hunters," Chiron stated more than ask. Thalia, Percy and Naruto quickly left the cabin. Thalia was grumbling the whole way about the hunters. Naruto kind of zoned out on her argument with Percy while instead thinking about bananas. When he came out of it Thalia was snapping her fingers in his face. "Naruto? Naruto? You in there?" She asked.

Naruto pushed her fingers out of his face. "Ya I'm fine just kind of zoning out," Naruto stated. "Ya well your weirdness aside we have to inform the campers of the capture the flag game vs the hunters," She said and was about to walk off when he grabbed her wrist. "What the hell monkey boy?" Thalia yelled at him as she pulled her wrist from his hand. Naruto first took a step back out of nad kicking range before asking, "You seem kind of off. Did something happen with Percy?" Thalia grumbled at the ground before saying, "Well its just he was such an idiot running off and not telling us about it just to fight that manticore and then he was all like he was on my side when Zoe came even though he didn't even tell us he was going to fight the monster and-," Thalia continued on about Percy and Naruto nodded as she spoke listening to her words. Thalia took a breath as she finished. "Thanks for listening," Thalia sincerely said. Naruto gained a serious look. "I have listened to your problems and have helped you let your emotions out and one day not today or even tomorrow but one day I will ask for a favor and you will do whatever it is I ask," Naruto said. Thalia just stared at him before walking away. "Don't forget we have a job to do Dragon Ball Z reject," She said. Naruto glared at her. "I AM NOT FROM DRAGON BALL Z!"

FRIDAY

Naruto had fun at camp. He didn't fight or anything, but it was relaxing to just hang out for a while and not fighting for survival. He hung out with Thalia a lot and they ranted about the hunters together. Nico stuck around him most of the time, but the other times he was learning tricks and pranks from the Stoll Brothers. Percy was a nice guy and it was always a cheap laugh to insult him. Since Pan didn't have a cabin Naruto stayed at the Big house. Finally Friday had come and he got to let out some pent up aggression.

Chiron stood up from his place in the dining hall. "Campers tonight we face the hunters in capture the flag. I hope you all no the rules," He announced getting everyone pumped. Everyone started leaving the dining hall getting ready for the game. Naruto caught up with Thalia and Percy. "So what's the plan," Naruto asked them. They looked at each other before looking back at him. "How in tuned with nature are you?" Percy asked. Naruto gave him one of those are you kidding looks. "Ok well were going to have everyone spread threw out the forest and have them guarding while you get the flag," Thalia said. Naruto gave a large grin showing his fangs off. "So I'm the ace in the whole?" He asked pumped. Thalia rolled her eyes smiling and nodded. Naruto gave a whoop and swung through the trees to Zeus's fist.

All campers gathered at the fist as Thalia and Percy explained the plan. Naruto was almost jumping where he was standing in excitement. "Ok you all got it?" Thalia asked as the campers yelled in confirmation. Once the conch horn blew Naruto jumped into the trees. He swung all the way till he got past the boarder. He stopped when an arrow nearly killed him in mid air. He landed hanging from his tail in a tree. "Hey are you trying to kill me!" Naruto yelled. The hunter just glared at him and fired more arrows. Naruto skillfully jumped and flipped over them fueling the hunter's aggression. He finally had enough and disappeared right before an arrow hit. The hunter yelled in surprise as a vine hanging in the tree grabbed her courtesy of a wood nymph. Naruto reappeared in front of her. She cursed at him as he laughed. "Don't mess with a monkey! And thanks I owe you one," Naruto said to the hunter and wood nymph before running off towards the flag.

He encountered a few more hunters but they all got the same fate as the first hunter he faced. Now he was running towards the creek flag in hand. Right before he got within ten feet of the boarder he stopped. Across from him was Zoe holding the campers flag in hand on his side of the boarder. "It seems we are in a stand still," Naruto stated planting the flag in his grip into the ground. "Yes we are," Zoe mimicked his actions. Campers and hunters gathered around them to see the winner of this fight. There was no movement from either before Zoe fast as lightning drew her bow and fired three arrows at Naruto who matrix dodged in retaliation. She kept the arrows flying at him as he dodged and dodged. Finally he slipped under her grip and disarmed her from her bow before hitting her in the stomach making her skid back a few feet. Zoe got back to her senses a few seconds later. "I have been by Lady Artemis's side a very long time and know how to fight disarmed," She stated getting into a fighting stance. Naruto slid into his own as well. Zoe gained a curious look when Naruto slid into his stance. "What fighting style is that I am not familiar with it?" She asked. Naruto grinned, "Tai Shing Pek Kwar," He responded but still got a confused look. Naruto sighed, "Translation Monkey kung fu," He said before attacking.

Zoe was immediately put on the defense as Naruto launched blow after blow and skillfully flipping over her counter attacks. Zoe gritted her teeth as she took a sharp blow to the side. She threw another punch aiming for his head before he matrix dodged that and threw a roundhouse kick that hit her in the stomach sending her into the tree. The campers cheered as Naruto marched the hunters flag over to there side. Chiron blew the horn again. "Campers win!" He yelled over the cheers, "After the first time in fifty five games!" Cheers turned to gasped as green mist rolled in from the forest. The Oracle walked out from the forest. "_I am the sprit of Delphi, the voice of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python," _She rasped turning towards Naruto. "_Speak your request son of the wild,"_ Naruto gained a thought full look before turning serious. "How do we find the bane of Olympus?" He asked. She then started speaking.

_Six shall go west to the goddess in chains_

_One shall be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trails_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titan's curse must one withstand,_

_One shall perish by a parent's hand_

_A Wanders blood, stains the sand_

_And an Animals rage will reap the land_

It then fell lifeless. Naruto looked at everyone's shocked faces. "So… Who's the sucker that has to carry her back to the atic?"


	3. Naruto blows up a Museum and other stuff

**First of all I am soooooo sorry I haven't been updating Son of the Wild or Spectrum in a while, but with all the tests and homework I've been getting plus sports I've been swamped. This is gonna be a long chapter so be happy.**

**DISCLAIMER!**

Naruto grumbled as he dragged the Oracle behind him. He makes one smart-ass remark and he has to carry this stupid prophecy lotto machine back to its coffin. Naruto didn't even bother to take care of it as its head smacked against the stairs to the attic. When he reached the top he threw the Oracle into is correct place and left. Naruto smirked. That well teach her for coming out outside and not walking herself back in. Thalia ruined Naruto's moment of self-accomplishment. "HEY MONKEY BRAIN WE HAVE A MEETING TO GET TO!" She yelled from down stairs. Naruto gained a tick mark on his head. "COMIGN NEEDLE HEAD!" Naruto yelled back.

He could hear grumbles as he approached. Naruto smirked as he walked past Thalia who followed. When they got to the meeting room Naruto and Thalia gained a serious look. "Aw Naruto Thalia now that you're here let us begin," Chiron said as they sat down. Naruto gained a perplexed look, "Why is she here?" Naruto asked indicating Bianca. "She isn't a head counselor or a high ranked position in the hunters so here being here isn't relevant," Call him mean but Naruto was still a bit peeved on how Bianca easily threw her own brother away for freedom. Zoe glared. "She is here because I brought her boy," She spat boy out like it was an insult.

"Minotaur's and Chimera's might brake my bones, but bitches words won't harm me," Zoe looked like she was about to murder Naruto right then in there while Thalia was holding back laughter. The Stoles on the other hand were laughing openly. "Naruto's bad rhyming aside we need to get back to the point," Chiron firmly stated and everyone got serious. Zoe was trying to be positive. "This is pointless there is no time for talk," Zoe continued. "Our goddess needs us. The Hunters must leave immediately" "And go where?" Chiron asked. "West!" Bianca announced. "You heard the prophecy. Six shall go west to the goddess in chains. We can get five hunters and go." "Yes," Zoe agreed. "Artemis is being held hostage! We must find and free her."

"You're missing something, as usual," Thalia said. "Campers and Hunters combined prevail. We're supposed to do this together." "Plus miss bitchy this prophesy came to me not you so tough banana's," "No!" Zoe said. "The Hunters do not need thy help." "Your" Thalia said. "Nobody has said thy in, like, three hundred years, Zoe. Get with the times." Zoe looked frustrated, like she was trying to form the word correctly. "Yer. We do not need yer help." Thalia rolled her eyes. "Forget it." "As much as I love to here to girls argue we need to cooperate or else were all gonna fail," "Or do they?" Mr. D mused, swirling his Diet Coke under his nose like it had a fine bouquet. "One shall be lost. One shall perish. That sounds rather nasty, doesn't it? What if you fail because you try to cooperate?""Mr. D," Chiron sighed, "with all due respect, whose side are you on?" "Yah you're killing the moment D," Naruto rudely put. Dionysus raised his eyebrows. "Sorry, my dear centaur. Just trying to be helpful and don't call me D monkey," Mr. D finished with a scowl at Naruto.

"We're supposed to work together," Thalia said stubbornly. "I don't like it either, Zoe, but you know prophecies. You want to fight against one?" Zoe grimaced like she had her fair share of fighting prophecies. "We must not delay," Chiron warned. "Today is Sunday. This very Friday, December twenty-first, is the winter solstice." "Oh, joy," Naruto and Dionysus, muttered. "Another dull annual meeting." "Artemis must be present at the solstice," Zoe said. "She has been one of the most vocal on the council arguing for action against Kronos's minions. If she is absent, the gods will decide nothing. We will lose another year of war preparations." "Are you suggesting that the gods have trouble acting together, young lady?" Dionysus asked. "Yes, Lord Dionysus." Mr. D nodded. "Just checking. You're right, of course. Carry on."

"I must agree with Zoe," said Chiron. "Artemis's presence at the winter council is critical. We have only a week to find her. And possibly even more important: to locate the monster she was hunting. Now, we must decide who goes on this quest." "Three and three," Percy finally said for the whole meeting. Everyone turned to Percy. "We're supposed to have six," The Son of Poseidon said, feeling self-conscious. "Three Hunters, three from Camp Half-Blood. That's more than fair." "Well…" Thalia said. "It does make sense." Zoe grunted. "I would prefer to take all the Hunters. We will need strength of numbers." "You'll be retracing the goddess's path," Chiron reminded her. "Moving quickly. No doubt Artemis tracked the scent of this rare monster, whatever it is, as she moved west. You will have to do the same. The prophecy was clear. The bane of Olympus shows the trail. What would your mistress say? 'Too many Hunters spoil the scent.' A small group is best."

Zoe picked up a Ping-Pong paddle and studied it like she was deciding who she wanted to whack first. "This monster—the bane of Olympus. I have hunted at Lady Artemis's side for many years, yet I have no idea what this beast might be." "Well all in all it sounds like at least two of the six are going to die." "Yah well I think were missing a key thing here," Thalia said gaining everyone's attention. "We're forgetting the last two lines 'A Wanderer's blood, shall stain the sand and an Animals rage shall reap the land," She spoke. "Well I know of one wanderer and him and blood don't appear a lot in the same sentence," Naruto spoke up. "Gaara," Chiron stated and Naruto nodded. "What about the last line? That sounds like it's going to be pretty dangerous," Bianca said. "Animal in any prophesy automatically makes Naruto part of it," Mr. D stated. "Why is that?" Percy asked. "He's the only one of you runts with a tail," Mr. D said making Percy blush at the obvious. "So I am going to reap the land?" Naruto questioned before gaining a huge grin. "Cool," he said before being slapped on the back of the head by Thalia.

"Well that adds one camper to the quest," Chiron said. "So wait you are saying we have to bring this… boy on the quest with us!?" Zoe yelled in outrage. Naruto lazily smiled at her anger. "Well it was my quest in the first place, so technically you're just coming for the ride," Naruto dodged the ping pong ball thrown by Zoe. "He is right you know," Chiron said. Zoe grumbled before reluctantly nodding, "Fine" "Now." The centaur said, "Let's start with who else should be going… the Hunters first. Which three of you will go?" Zoe stood. "I shall go, of course, and I will take Phoebe. She is our best tracker." "The big girl who likes to hit people on the head?" Travis Stoll asked. Zoe nodded. "The one who put the arrows in my helmet?" Connor added.. "Yes," Zoe snapped. "Why?" "Oh, nothing," Travis said. "Just that we have a T-shirt for her from the camp store." He held up a big silver T-shirt that said ARTEMIS THE MOON GODDESS, FALL HUNTING TOUR 2002, with a huge list of national parks and stuff underneath. "It's a collector's item. She was admiring it. You want to give it to her?"

Naruto snickered as he had helped plan that prank. Zoe took the T-shirt, sighing. "As I was saying, I will take Phoebe. And I wish Bianca to go." Naruto stood up abruptly. "Now hang on hunter girl this isn't a quest for level 1 noobs who just got here," "She will do fine, she is a hunter," Zoe argued. "So your gift from Artemis gives you all the skill you need is that it? So on record your admitting that all hunters of Artemis have know skill unless it is given by Artemis," Naruto smirked. Zoe turned red. "That is not it at all she.. she..," Zoe tried to find the right words. Chiron decided to interrupt this, "You know Percy was new when he went on a important quest," Naruto huffed. "That is totally different and you know it. Water boy had to go on the quest because it involved him and this quest doesn't need her," Naruto said. "Well I'm sorry to say, but Naruto it is Zoe's choice," That was the only thing Chiron got to say before Naruto stood up and started to leave.

Before he walked out the door. "You know she's going to die on this quest," And with that he left leaving them to the plans.

Naruto stopped at Thalia's tree and plopped down right next the camp's dragon. They didn't get it. They never would.

The next day Naruto waited as everyone began to arrive. "Where's you other hunter?" Naruto asked seeing as they were missing someone. Zoe glared at him. "Those idiot Hermes spawn laced the shirt with centaur blood," Zoe seethed in anger. Naruto smirked, "So much for the big bad feminist hunters can't handle a little centaur blood how tragic," Naruto faked sadness tilting his head to the side dodging a knife.

"Alright people let's get this show on the road!" Naruto hollered making his way to the van with everyone in tow. Once everyone was loaded up Zoe began driving down the road heading towards their destination. Naruto sat shotgun sticking his head out the window his tongue waving in the wind. Thalia pulled him back in. "What are you doing you banana brain?" She asked. "Oh ouch banana brain that hurt real bad Christmas tree and for your information I was wondering how my brother got so much joy out of this," Naruto explained. Thalia's eyebrow rose a bit. "That Gaara kid?" Naruto waved her off, "No my other brother," He said not going into detail.

"Hey I'm gonna catch a few Z's wake me if were about to explode," Naruto said leaning against the window. He slowly closed his eyes but not before smirking at the horse in the sky. This was gonna be fun.

Naruto awoke to the stopping of the van. They were parked across from the National Air and Space Museum. "I sense evil in this place," Naruto spoke. Everyone was on guard as they walked in. Well as on guard as you could be when surround by a bunch of people marveling at planes. After about 20 minutes of roaming Percy suddenly appeared in front of them. "Percy! What are you doing here?" Thalia asked. "No time there are Skeleton warriors and someone called the General plus Dr. Thorn and Luke here and there coming our way!" Percy panicked.

Zoe glared at him, "The General? That is impossible you lie!" She snarled. "No time to start PMS-ing now. Percy how many-," Naruto stopped in mid sentence his tail shooting straight up and freezing as the hair stood on end. A growling was heard. IT sounded like one of the rockets starting up. "Kitty!" a young child yelled pointing at a hulking creature. There stood a large lion with silver claws and a shiny golden coat.

"The Nemian Lion," Zoe said as she plus everyone else drew their weapons except for Naruto who was frozen in fear. "Fluffy," Naruto said in fear drawing looks from his companions. "Fluffy?" Grover asked. "That isn't just the Nemian Lion, that is my older sister's pet cat Fluffy. She used to have it chase me everywhere when I was younger," Naruto replied utterly terrified. "Won't he listen to you or something? I mean you're the son of Pan!" Percy asked as the lion stalked closer and Zoe and Bianca were firing arrows at the beast, which just seemed to bounce right off.

Naruto glared hard at Percy. "I'm sorry when did big jungle cats not enjoy a nice monkey for dinner?" Naruto asked as the lion let loose a loud roar. It swiped at the group making them split up. Zoe and Bianca climbed on top of the Apollo rocket and fired their arrows. Grover played his reed pipes that did nothing. Percy still seemed kind of in shock, but at least had Riptide out and Thalia had here shield out trying to scare the lion. Naruto was still frozen just staring at the lion. Thalia noticed and yelled, "Get a hold of yourself monkey boy or were all gonna die!" This seemed to snap Naruto out of his trance and back into reality.

Percy sprinted off in the direction of the gift shop yelling about a plan or something. Naruto new what he had to do. "Everyone back away now!" He yelled and Thalia and Grover jumped behind him while Percy returned with…ice cream? Naruto looked towards Percy. "Can you get those in his mouth?" Naruto asked and Percy nodded. When the lion let loose another roar Percy chucked the treats into its mouth and it began to gag. With the lion out of it Naruto new it was the perfect time to strike. He put his wrists together, his pointing in opposite directions. Energy began to charge.

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!" And after the last "HA" Naruto thrust his hands forward. Everyone shielded themselves expecting a large beam of energy, but instead there was a poof of smoke. Naruto coughed waving his hands in front of himself trying to clear the smoke in front of him. "YOU IDIOT!" Thalia yelled at the failed technique. Percy, Grover and Bianca sweat dropped at the sight while Zoe muttered about stupid boys. Naruto gained a tick mark on his head, but didn't respond.

As the smoke cleared on the ground in front of the lion was a …small green turtle? Even the lion was confused about this result. Naruto just looked proud. The turtle looked up at the large lion before it spoke. "WHAT THE F-UH!" and then the turtle blew up laughing sinisterly.

Everyone, but Naruto fell on their butts at the force of the explosion. When it cleared where the Nemian Lion once stood was its pelt that was shrinking down to the size of a normal lions pelt. Zoe dropped down along with Bianca as they all approached the pelt. "Take it," Zoe told Naruto holding out the pelt. Naruto grabbed it, but gave it to Percy instead. Getting the odd look from the other Naruto explained. "I already blew up my sister's cat. I am not going to trot around wearing its fur," The pelt shifted and changed into a coat-a full-length golden-brown duster. "Not exactly my style, " Percy murmured. "We have to get out of here, " Grover said. "The security guards won't stay confused for long. "

It was then noticed that security guards were scrambling around like chickens with their head cut off. "The security guards are not our biggest worry, " Zoe said. "Look. " Through the glass walls of the museum, they could see a group of men walking across the lawn. Gray men in gray camouflage outfits. They were too far away for us to see their eyes, but Naruto could feel their gaze aimed straight at Percy.

"In the words of a once great man…Cheese it!" Naruto said and they ran towards the van. They managed to get out of there and onto the Potomac, but after a little bit of driving the group saw a sleek black helicopter heading straight at them just like the one at Westover hall.

"They know the van, " Percy said. "We have to ditch it. " Zoe swerved into the fast lane. The helicopter was gaining. "Maybe the military will shoot it down, " Grover said hopefully. "The military probably thinks it's one of theirs, " Bianca said. "How can the General use mortals, anyway?" "Mercenaries, " Zoe said bitterly. "It is distasteful, but many mortals will fight for any cause as long as they are paid. " "But don't these mortals see who they're working for?" Percy asked. "Don't they notice all the monsters around them?" Naruto shook his head. "The mist is a powerful thing Percy. To them we could be fully grown adults or something if the General or someone else could manipulate the mist around them to show it,"

The helicopter kept coming, making a lot better time than we were through D. C. Traffic. Thalia closed her eyes and prayed hard. "Hey, Dad. A lightning bolt would be nice about now. Please?" But the sky stayed gray and snowy. No sign of a helpful thunderstorm. "There!" Bianca said. "That parking lot!"

"We'll be trapped, " Zoe said. "Trust me, " Bianca said. Zoe shot across two lanes of traffic and into a mall parking lot on the south bank of the river. We left the van and followed Bianca down some steps. "Subway entrance, " Bianca said. "Let's go south. Alexandria. " "Anything, " Thalia agreed. They bought tickets and got through the turnstiles, looking behind us for any signs of pursuit. A few minutes later the group was safely aboard a southbound train, riding away from the helicopter.

"Nice job Bianca," Grover said. Bianca looked pleased. "Yeah, well. I saw that station when Nico and I came through last summer. I remember being really surprised to see it, because it wasn't here when we used to live in D. C. " Grover frowned. "New? But that station looked really old. " "I guess, " Bianca said. "But trust me, when we lived here as little kids, there was no subway,"

Thalia sat forward. "Wait a minute. No subway at all?" Bianca nodded. Now, I knew nothing about D. C., but I didn't see how their whole subway system could be less than twelve years old. I guess everyone else was thinking the same thing, because they looked pretty confused. "Bianca, " Zoe said. "How long ago... " Her voice faltered. The sound of the helicopter was getting louder again. "We need to change trains, " Naruto said. "Next station. " Over the next half hour, all they thought about was getting away safely. They changed trains twice.

Naruto had no idea where we were going, but after a while we lost the helicopter. Unfortunately, when the group finally got off the train they found themselves at the end of the line, in an industrial area with nothing but warehouses and railway tracks. And snow. Lots of snow. It seemed much colder here. Naruto was kind of regretting not accepting the lion's fur coat. They wandered through the railway yard, thinking there might be another passenger train somewhere, but there were just rows and rows of freight cars, most of which were covered in snow, like they hadn't moved in years. A homeless guy was standing at a trash-can fire. We must've looked pretty pathetic, because he gave us a toothless grin and said, "Y'all need to get warmed up Come on over!" Naruto smiled. "Well if there is one thing I know it is to always trust dirty hobo's," And with that he made his way over so he wouldn't freeze his tail off. The others soon followed.

The teenagers huddled around his fire, Thalia's teeth were chattering. She said, "Well this is g-g-g-great. " "My hooves are frozen, " Grover complained. "Feet, " Percy corrected, for the sake of the homeless guy. "Maybe we should contact camp, " Bianca said. "Chiron-" "No, " Zoe said. "They cannot help us anymore. We must finish this quest ourselves." "Plus I mean we have everything we need here!" Naruto said indicating the area around them. Thalia shook her head. "I think that last explosion at the Museum messed up your head,"

"You know, " the homeless man, said, "you're never completely without friends. " Naruto grinned. "I told you Hobo's were full of wisdom," Thalia smacked him. The homeless guy's face was grimy and his beard tangled, but his expression seemed kindly. "You kids need a train going west?" "Yes, sir, " Percy said. "You know of any?" He pointed one greasy hand. Suddenly they noticed a freight train, gleaming and free of snow. It was one of those automobile-carrier trains; with steel mesh curtains and a triple-deck of cars inside. The side of the freight train said SUN WEST LINE.

"That's... Convenient, " Thalia said. "Thanks, uh... " She turned to the homeless guy, but he was gone. The trashcan in front of them was cold and empty, as if he'd taken the flames with him. An hour later they were rumbling west. There was no problem about who would drive now, because everyone all got our own luxury car. Zoe and Bianca were crashed out in a Lexus on the top deck. Grover and Percy was playing racecar driver behind the wheel of a Lamborghini. And Thalia had hot-wired the radio in a black Mercedes SLK so she could pick up the alt-rock stations from D. C.

"Join you?" Naruto asked sitting down next of her when she nodded. The car was warm as the heat was working. "Hey Naruto?" Thalia asked. Naruto paid very much attention to her as she had used his actual name and not some silly nickname. "When we arrived at camp after I um crashed the sun into the lake, why did you tell us so much info about yourself and your brother?" She asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Well I think the first step for people to trust you is for people to know about you and well I told you about myself so you would trust me more. I mean you guys met me like an hour ago before that,"

"And your brother?" Thalia asked. Naruto rubbed the back of his head at that. "Well it just pisses him off to no end when I talk about him to other people," Thalia giggled at that and then blushed when Naruto laughed. "What's so funny?" "I've never seen you giggle before," Naruto stated. They sat there in silence for a while before Thalia rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Thanks for saving my life you dragon ball z reject," Naruto smiled lightly rapping an arm around Thalia's shoulder. "Your welcome Christmas tree,"

Naruto looked away from the daughter of Zeus on his shoulder and to the homeless guy who was walking towards him and away from Percy. Naruto grinned. "Sup Fred or should I say Apollo," Apollo pouted. "Your no fun," He then gained a serious look. "Can I count on you to make sure my baby sister comes back," Naruto nodded. "You have my word," Apollo then went back to his fun self. "So how are things between you and miss Hunter of there," He said indicating Zoe.

"I hate her she hates me and that's pretty much it," Naruto shrugged. "Why?" Apollo asked. "Why what?" Naruto asked back. "Why do you hate her?" "Three reasons Fred. 1. She insulted me, 2 She annoying, and 3 She brought _Bianca _along," Naruto said Bianca with venom in his voice. Apollo rose an eyebrow at this. "Bianca deliberately, knowingly and willingly abandoned her brother for the hunters," Apollo nodded in acceptance. If there was one thing you should know about children of Pan his that they stick together no matter what.

"See you later little monkey man and make sure Zeus doesn't kill ya," Apollo smirked indicating the sleeping girl on Naruto's shoulder making Naruto blush and then he flashed out of there.

After a good night rest the train stopped and they arrived on the outskirts of a little ski town nestled in the mountains. The sign said WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT, NEW MEXICO. The air was cold and thin. The roofs of the cabins were heaped with snow, and dirty mounds of it were piled up on the sides of the streets. Tall pine trees loomed over the valley, casting pitch-black shadows, though the morning was sunny.

They stopped in the middle of town. You could pretty much see everything from there: a school, a bunch of tourist stores and cafes, some ski cabins, and a grocery store. "Great, " Thalia said, looking around. "No bus station. No taxis. No car rental. No way out. " "There's a coffee shop!" said Grover. "Yes," Zoe said. "Coffee is good. "

"And pastries, " Grover said dreamily. "And wax paper. " Thalia sighed. "Fine. How about you two go get us some food. Percy, Bianca, and I will check in the grocery store. Maybe they can give us directions." "What about me?" Naruto asked. Thalia patted him on the head. "Go play or something," She said. They all agreed to meet back in front of the grocery store in fifteen minutes. Bianca looked a little uncomfortable coming with them, but she did. Inside the store, they found out a few valuable things about Cloudcroft: there wasn't enough snow for skiing, the grocery store sold rubber rats for a dollar each, and there was no easy way out of town unless you owned a car.

After going into that shop they came out with a rubber rat and no important info. "I'm gonna go ask anyone else for a suggestion," Thalia said walking away before Percy could say anything.

Bianca and Percy stood together awkwardly. Percy was never very comfortable talking one-on-one with girls anyway, and he'd never been alone with Bianca before. He wasn't sure what to say, especially now that she was a Hunter and everything. "Nice rat, " she said at last. Percy set it on the porch railing. Maybe it would attract more business for the store. "So... How do you like being a Hunter so far?" Percy asked.

She pursed her lips. "You're not still mad at me for joining, are you?" "Nah. Long as, you know... You're happy. " "I'm not sure 'happy' is the right word, with Lady Artemis gone. But being a Hunter is definitely cool. I feel calmer somehow. Everything seems to have slowed down around me. I guess that's the immortality. " Percy stared at her, trying to see the difference. She did seem more confident than before, more at peace. She didn't hide her face under a green cap anymore. She kept her hair tied back, and she looked me right in the eyes when she spoke. With a shiver, he realized that five hundred or a thousand years from now, Bianca di Angelo would look exactly the same as she did now. Or maybe not if what Naruto said at the meeting was true.

"Nico didn't understand my decision, " Bianca murmured. She looked at Percy like she wanted assurance it was okay. "He'll be all right, " Percy said. "Camp Half-Blood takes in a lot of young kids. They did that for Annabeth. Plus Naruto is helping him out" Bianca nodded. "I hope we find her. Annabeth, I mean. She's lucky to have a friend like you."

"Lot of good it did her. " "Don't blame yourself Percy. You risked your life to save my brother and me. I mean, that was seriously brave. If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't have felt okay about leaving Nico at the camp. I figured if there were people like you there, Nico would be fine. You're a good guy. "

A couple hundred yards away, Grover and Zoe came out of the coffee shop loaded down with pastry bags and drinks. Percy kind of didn't want them to come back yet. It was weird, but he realized I liked talking to Bianca. She wasn't so bad. A lot easier to hang out with than Zoe Nightshade, anyway. "So what's the story with you and Nico?" asked her. "Where did you go to school before Westover?" She frowned. "I think it was a boarding school in D. C. It seems like so long ago. " "You never lived with your parents? I mean, your mortal parent?" "We were told our parents were dead. There was a bank trust for us. A lot of money, I think. A lawyer would come by once in a while to check on us. Then Nico and I had to leave that school,"

"Why?" She knit her eyebrows. "We had to go somewhere. I remember it was important. We traveled a long way. And we stayed in this hotel for a few weeks. And then... I don't know. One-day a different lawyer came to get us out. He said it was time for us to leave. He drove us back east, through D. C. Then up into Maine. And we started going to Westover. " It was a strange story. Then again, Bianca and Nico were half bloods. Nothing would be normal for them. "So you've been raising Nico pretty much all your life?" he asked. "Just the two of you?"

She nodded. "That's why I wanted to join the Hunters so bad. I mean, I know it's selfish, but I wanted my own life and friends. I love Nico-don't get me wrong-I just needed to find out what it would be like not to be a big sister twenty-four hours a day. " Percy thought about last summer, the way he'd felt when he found out he had a Cyclops for a baby brother. Percy could relate to what Bianca was saying.

Zoe and Grover arrived with the drinks and pastries. Hot chocolate for Bianca and Percy. Coffee for them. Percy got a blueberry muffin; and it was so good he could almost ignore that they were on a life-threatening quest. "We should do the tracking spell, " Zoe said. "Grover, do you have any acorns left?" "Umm, " Grover mumbled. He was chewing on a bran muffin, wrapper and all. "I just need to-" He froze.

Percy was about to ask what was wrong, when a warm breeze rustled past, like a gust of springtime had gotten lost in the middle of winter. Fresh air seasoned with wildflowers and sunshine. And something else-almost like a voice, trying to say something. A warning.

Zoe gasped. "Grover, thy cup. " Grover dropped his coffee cup, which was decorated with pictures of birds. Suddenly the birds peeled off the cup and flew away-a flock of tiny doves. My rubber rat squeaked. It scampered off the railing and into the trees-real fur, real whiskers. Grover collapsed next to his coffee, which steamed against the snow. They gathered around him and tried to wake him up. He groaned, his eyes fluttering. "Hey!" Thalia said, running up from the street. "I just... What's wrong with Grover?" "I don't know, " Percy said. "He collapsed. " "Uuuuuhhhh, " Grover groaned. "Well, get him up!" Thalia said. She had her spear in her hand. She looked behind her as if she were being followed. "Gods where is Naruto when you need him," She muttered. "We have to get out of here. " They made it to the edge of the town before the first two skeleton warriors appeared.

They stepped from the trees on either side of the road. Instead of gray camouflage, they were now wearing blue New Mexico State Police uniforms, but they had the same transparent gray skin and yellow eyes. They drew their handguns. Thalia tapped her bracelet. Aegis spiraled to life on her arm, but the warriors didn't flinch. Their glowing yellow eyes bored right into me. Percy drew Riptide; though he wasn't sure what good it would do against guns.

Zoe and Bianca drew their bows, but Bianca was having trouble because Grover kept swooning and leaning against her. "Back up, " Thalia said. They started to-but then I heard a rustling of branches. Two more skeletons appeared on the road behind them. They were surrounded. Percy wondered where the other skeletons were. He'd seen a dozen at the Smithsonian. Then one-of the warriors raised a cell phone to his mouth and spoke into it. Except he wasn't speaking. He made a clattering, clicking sound, like dry teeth on bone.

"Where is Uzumaki," Zoe asked. "I don't know, but he better get here soon," Thalia growled. Suddenly they understood what was going on. The skeletons had split up to look for them. These skeletons were now calling their brethren. Soon they'd have a full party on our hands. "It's near," Grover moaned. "It's here," Percy said. "No, " he insisted. "The gift. The gift from the Wild." Percy didn't know what he was talking about, but he was worried about his condition. Grover was in no shape to walk, much less fight. "We'll have to go one-on-one, " Thalia said. "Four of them. Four of us. Maybe they'll ignore Grover that way. "

Percy's ears perked up. "You guy's here that?" He asked hearing a faint yelling. It soon got louder and louder before they could here someone yelling. The skeletons were then each slammed into the ground by Naruto only there was four of him? "Dattebayo Mother Fuckas!" Naruto yelled beating them into the ground. He then picked the with the radio up by his shirt and said. "When you get to hell tell them Naruto sent you," And then he went back to beating him up.

"Sup," Naruto said appearing right next to them. It made the jump up in surprise. "Who, what, where, how," Percy stuttered. "The Wild!" Grover moaned gaining there attention back to him. "Naruto do you know what he is talking about?" Thalia asked. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment before quickly opening them. "I know something's coming, but I don't know what,"

One of Naruto's clones exploded in a cloud of smoke letting one of the skeletons free. The skeleton fired. Time slowed down. Percy won't say he could see the bullet, but he could feel its path, the same way he felt water currents in the ocean. Percy deflected it off the edge of Riptide and then slice of the skeletons arms from the elbows down.

Then Percy swung Riptide through its waist and cut it in half. The skeletons bones unknit and clattered to the asphalt in a heap. Almost immediately, they began to move, reassembling themselves. The other skeleton's became free also. Another one of them clattered his teeth at Percy and tried to fire, but Naruto knocked his gun into the snow. Then the other two skeletons shot Naruto in the back. "Naruto!" Thalia screamed. Naruto landed facedown in the street. Then he realized something... he wasn't dead. The impact of the bullets had been dull, like a push from behind, but they hadn't hurt him. Naruto felt something on his back and brushed it off. It turned out to be sand. Naruto grinned at the new discovery.

Thalia charged the second skeleton. Zoe and Bianca started firing arrows at the third and fourth. Grover stood there and held his hands out to the trees, looking like he wanted to hug them. Percy was guarding him incase he did anything crazier There was a crashing sound in the forest to there left, like a bulldozer. Maybe the skeletons' reinforcements were arriving. Naruto got to his feet and ducked a police baton. The skeleton Percy'd cut in half was already fully re-formed, coming after him.

There was no way to stop them. Zoe and Bianca fired at their heads point-blank, but the arrows just whistled straight through their empty skulls. One lunged at Bianca, and Naruto thought she was a goner, but she whipped out her hunting knife and stabbed the warrior in the chest. The whole skeleton erupted into flames, leaving a little pile of ashes and a police badge. "How did you do that?" Zoe asked. "I don't know, " Bianca said nervously. "Lucky stab?" "Well, do it again!" Bianca tried, but the remaining three skeletons were wary of her now. They pressed them back, keeping them at batons length.

"Plan?" Percy said as they retreated. Nobody answered. The trees behind the skeletons were shivering. Branches were cracking. "A gift," Grover muttered. Naruto's eyes widened, "SHIT!" He yelled and then, with a mighty roar, the largest pig they'd ever seen came crashing into the road. It was a wild boar, thirty feet high, with a snotty pink snout and tusks the size of canoes. Its back bristled with brown hair, and its eyes were wild and angry. "REEEEEEEEET!" it squealed, and raked the three skeletons aside with its tusks. The force was so great, they went flying over the trees and into the side of the mountain, where they smashed into a million pieces.

Then the pig turned on us. Thalia raised her spear, but Grover yelled, "Don't kill it." The boar grunted and pawed the ground, ready to charge. "That's the Erymanthian Boar, " Zoe said, trying to stay calm. "I don't think we can kill it. " "It's a gift, " Grover said. Naruto stuck his middle finger up at the sky. "Fuck you Dad, I wanted an X-box!" "A blessing from the Wild!" Grover said. The boar said "REEEEEEET!" and swung its tusk. Zoe and Bianca dived out of the way. Percy had to push Grover so he wouldn't get launched into the mountain on the Boar Tusk Express.

"Yeah, I feel blessed!" Percy said. "Scatter!" They ran in different directions, and for a moment the boar was confused. "It wants to kill us!" Thalia said. "Of course, " Grover said. "It's wild!" "Naruto can't you calm it or something!" Thalia yelled. "Call me back when were fighting King Kong," He responded. "So how is that a blessing again?" Bianca asked. It seemed a fair question to Percy, but the pig was offended and charged her. She was faster than they'd realized. She rolled out of the way of its hooves and came up behind the beast. It lashed out with its tusks and pulverized the WELCOME TO CLOUDCROFT sign.

Percy racked my brain, trying to remember the myth of the boar. He was pretty sure Hercules had fought this thing once, but he couldn't remember how he'd beaten it. The son of Poseidon had a vague memory of the boar plowing down several Greek cities before Hercules managed to subdue it. Percy hoped Cloudcroft was insured against giant wild boar attacks. "Keep moving!" Zoe yelled. She, Bianca and Percy ran in opposite directions. Grover danced around the boar, playing his pipes while the boar snorted and tried to gouge him. But Thalia and Naruto won the prize for bad luck. When the boar turned on them, Thalia made the mistake of raising Aegis in defense. The sight of the Medusa head made the boar squeal in outrage. Maybe it thought it was a mirror.

The boar charged them. They'd only managed to keep ahead of it because they had ran uphill, and Naruto and Thalia could dodge in and out of trees while the boar had to plow through them. On the other side of the hill, Naruto found an old stretch of train tracks, half buried in the snow. "This way." Naruto grabbed Thalia's hand and they ran along the rails while the boar roared behind them, slipping and sliding as it tried to navigate the steep hillside. Its hooves just were not made for this, thank the gods. Ahead of us, I saw a covered tunnel. Past that, an old trestle bridge spanning a gorge.

The monkey boy had a crazy idea. "Follow me!" Thalia slowed down-Naruto didn't have time to ask why-but he pulled her along and she reluctantly followed. Behind us, a ten-ton pig tank was knocking down pine trees and crushing boulders under its hooves as it chased them. Thalia and Naruto ran into the tunnel and came out on the other side. "No!" Thalia screamed. She'd turned as white as ice. They were at the edge of the bridge.

Below, the mountain dropped away into a snow-filled gorge about seventy feet below. The boar was right behind us. "Come on!" Naruto said. "I can't!" Thalia yelled. Her eyes tearing up and were wild with fear. Naruto put his hands on her tear stained cheeks. "Thalia you can do this alright?" He asked as the boar smashed into the covered tunnel, tearing through at full speed. She looked down and swallowed. "Alright," Thalia said looking Naruto in the eye. The boar was charging through the tunnel, straight toward them. Naruto jumped holding Thalia to his chest as they fell. He didn't really have much of choice though with her holding him in a death grip.

Naruto hit the ground taking most of the impact for Thalia making him grit his teeth in pain. They rolled away from the snowdrift, which was lucky cause the board shot out the tunnel and fell straight down into the snow making it shoot up into the air. Naruto and Thalia unraveled themselves from each other a light pink on both their cheeks and then they looked at the boar. You could only see the bristles of its back. The snow made it look like it was in Styrofoam packaging.

Naruto looked at Thalia. "Your afraid of heights," he stated more then asked. Normally she would look angry and insult him, but after having such a near death experience plus jumping from such a tall place, she just didn't have it in her. "Ya," She softly said wiping the tears from her eyes. "That's why you did so poorly flying Apollo's car," Naruto said. Thalia glared at him trying to look intimidating, but failed with how red her nose was from the cold plus the snow in her hair. "I'd like to see you do better," She retorted going back to her usual self.

Naruto smirked back at her shaking the snow from his hair. "Please I would have done the same thing only to spite him instead," That got a laugh from Thalia. "Helloooooo," a voice was heard from above. "Is that you god. If so can I please have a banana!" Naruto asked the voice making Thalia want to slap him for his stupidity and laugh all at the same time, so she did both. "Grover were down here," Thalia hollered.

A few minutes later, Percy, Zoe, Bianca, and Grover joined us. They stood watching the wild boar struggle in the snow. "A blessing of the Wild, " Grover said, though he now looked agitated. "I agree, " Zoe said. "We must use it. " "Sweet I'm craving bacon," Naruto said pulling a knife and fork out of nowhere. "Hold up, " Thalia said irritably. "Explain to me why you're so sure this pig is a blessing and stop being a moron Uzumaki" Grover looked over, distracted. "It's our ride west. Do you have any idea how fast this boar can travel?" Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "I'd rather have a sports car,"

Grover nodded. "We need to get aboard. I wish... I wish I had more time to look around. But it's gone now. " "What's gone?" Grover didn't seem to hear me. He walked over to the boar and jumped onto its back. "How are we supposed to get it out of the drift?" asked Percy. Naruto looked down at the small grains of sand gathering towards the boar. "I don't think that'll be a problem,"

"What is this?" Zoe asked taking out her bow. Naruto put a hand in front of her stopping her. The sand surrounded the boar and started to lift it. Grover yelped and clung to the back of the boar as it rose. It flew over there heads and was placed next to a red headed individual. "Who art though?" Zoe asked her bow ready to fire at the individual. The figure was a red headed individual. He had a slightly on the pale side skin tone with green eyes. Strangely he had black rings around his eyes. His clothing was pretty normal in comparison to himself. He had a sleeveless brown shirt with blue jeans and black and white checkered vans shoes. Around his wrists were black wristbands with spikes going around them

"Gaara!" Naruto called out in joy, "of the funk," He added at the end. Suddenly a voice was heard throughout the area. "Utz, Utz, Utz, Utz Gaara of the Funk!" The newly named Gaara faced palmed as everyone else were wondering where the hell that voice came from.

"Naruto," Gaara greeted his brother. "So that's Naruto's brother?" Percy asked. Thalia deadpanned with a look that said no duh. "So what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "Chiron IRIS messaged me saying you were on a quest and I new that would only lead to trouble so I was sent to help," Naruto cried anime tears in the corner whimpering about nobody trusting him. "So you're here to help?" asked Bianca hopefully. Gaara nodded, "Come on we have to get on the pig now," Grover said.

"I'm coming, I'm- blacking out," Naruto fell face first into the snow. Thalia rushed to his side trying to figure out what was wrong. Gaara calmly walked over and pulled Naruto's shirt up to see a gigantic black and blue bruise on his back. Thalia's eyes widened in realization. He got that while protecting her. "Hold on I can fix this," Gaara said and from out of nowhere he pulled out a banana? He fed it into Naruto's mouth who though unconscious ate it. The bruise then started to fade before there eyes. "What did you feed him?" Percy asked in amazement.

"It is a special banana that can heal Naruto's wounds instantly, but there are side effects," Gaara explained. "Because of these certain side effects it has been dubbed, the Nappa banana," "What are the side effects? I mean we kind of need him in tip top shape," Thalia asked. "Naruto will become highly baked and act unusaly happy and crazy," Gaara replied. Thalia thought for a moment before realization struck her. "So you just got your own brother stoned?" She asked making the others go wide eyed when Gaara nodded.

"Guys we have to go. The pig is getting kind of angsty," Grover called nervously from atop the pig. Gaara picked Naruto up and threw him over his shoulder as he and the others climbed upon the pig who at Gaara's command sped away.

**WOW THAT WAS LONG! Again sorry it took a while, but I had a lot of stuff to do. Also I would like to inform you to go back to chapters 1 and 2 as I had to change something majorly important there. I let Annabeth not fall off the edge, which means so many things later down the story can't happen!**

**I threw in some ThaliaXNaruto Fluff in here just for fun.**

**NEXT CHAPTER! See the effects of the Nappa banana!**


	4. NOTICE IMPORTANT READ!

Hey this is Pyromaniac2 with a notice. Now I have personally reread my story Son of the Wild and I have found that it is not all that good in my own opinion. First of all I remembered reading a review telling me about how the monkey king was as stated a "Kick ass fire spirit" and I made Naruto use ice. I realized that I had no farther ideas with Naruto using ice so it that was a really bad choice on my part. Another thing is my chapters excluding the third chapter were really short and kind of boring. The fight scenes were short and my story seemed to being turning into a crack fic.

The Son of the Wild is not being removed. I am merely just redoing most of it. And by most of it I mean almost all of it. Be warned though the story will be majorly changed such, as it will start in the first book of the series.

Finally before I go I want the fans and followers of this story to post on the pairing they want because I read many Percy Jackson and Naruto crossovers and they are all pretty much NarutoXThaila excluding one or two. So vote and be patient for the Son of the Wild Redone will be coming soon to a fanfiction website near you.


End file.
